Princess Resurrection
Del Rey Manga | publisher_other = Egmont Star Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Sirius | first = July 2005 | last = | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS BS-i, CBC, KBS Kyoto | network_en = Anime Network | network_other = ABS-CBN, Hero TV | first = 13 April 2007 | last = 28 September 2007 | episodes = 26 (24 + 2 Extra Episodes) | episode_list = }} is an ongoing supernatural manga by Yasunori Mitsunaga. The story portrays a boy (Hiro) who encounters a young woman (Hime) whom he must serve. An anime adaptation of the series, by Madhouse, began airing on April 13, 2007 on TBS, BS-i, KBS Kyoto and its affiliated TV networks. The chief animation director and character designer for the anime series is Kazuya Kuroda. It is directed by Masayuki Sakoi. A new anime OVA series has been announced, and the first episode will be released in December 2010, along with the 13th volume of the manga. The anime series has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks. It was released in 2 13 episode sets in mid-2009. It also played on the Anime Network's VOD feed, and is currently streaming on its online player. The manga has been licensed by Del Rey Manga. The first volume released on May 1, 2007. The first seven volumes are released. __TOC__ Plot Hiro Hiyorimi is a boy who has just moved to the city to meet his sister. While walking down the sidewalk, he is suddenly hit by a car (crushed by construction beams in the anime). On the verge of death, he is seen by a young woman clad in gothic clothes. She then resurrects him, leaving him alive in the hospital morgue. He wakes up confused over what happened, only to encounter the woman again as she eliminates some wolf creatures. She addresses Hiro as "her servant" and introduces herself as "Hime" (Japanese for Princess) and explains that she is a member of the royal family of the Monster Realm. All members of the royal family are endowed with the power to turn a dead body into an immortal warrior that will serve and protect them; this means that a corpse that intakes her blood (or to she bestows the flame of immortaility in the anime) shall become semi-immortal; this is how Hiro came back to life. They can't be killed, even if their heads are severed; it can be reattached, and appendages can eventually regrow. The "semi" means that if Hiro doesn't drink more of Hime's blood (or she replenishes the flame in the anime) every few days, he will die permanently Hiro is now Hime's immortal warrior, but she herself isn't immortal yet (which is why she needs help from warriors). The story then follows Hiro as he assists Hime in killing creatures that have been sent by her siblings to attack her in the competition for the Monster Kingdom's throne. Episodes Prologue message At the beginning of manga there is a poetic message that reads: "That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange eons even death may die." This poem is recited in many works of the Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft, where he attributes it to the Necronomicon, a fictional book. The poem is also briefly seen in the opening of the anime adaptation, though it is hard to read. Anime vs Manga *In the manga, Hime uses her blood to revive Hiro as opposed to the "life flame" (or life energy) used in the anime. This is a great deal because it removes the blood/gore spirit of the story.Image of collected stills and corresponding manga scans. *In the Anime, Ryu-ryu is not a blood servant but still resides with Sherwood along with the other two pandas. Music Opening Theme: *"BLOOD QUEEN" by Aki Misato Ending Theme: *"Bow Down and Lick My Feet" (跪いて足をお嘗め, hizamazuite ashi wo oname) by Ali Project Reception In Jason Thompson's online appendix to Manga: The Complete Guide, he describes the series' plot as being "fun and fast-paced", with "imaginative" action scenes. He also appreciated the manga's references to "classic movie monsters".http://www.suvudu.com/2009/09/365-days-of-manga-day-13-princess-resurrection.html References External links * Kodansha's page on the series * TBS's official website for the anime * Madhouse's official website * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Madhouse Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime OVAs da:Princess Resurrection de:Princess Resurrection es:Kaibutsu ōjo fr:Princesse Résurrection ja:怪物王女 fi:Hirviöprinsessa Hime tl:Princess Resurrection th:เจ้าหญิงปิศาจ zh:怪物王女